The present invention relates to photovoltaic panels (also referred to as solar panels) and, specifically, to such panels for installation a roof of a home or building.
Roof shingles incorporating solar panels have recently been developed. A difficulty with conventional solar panel shingles relates to making the electrical connection between the shingles and to an electrical system to receive the power generated in the panels. The electrical connections between solar panel shingles and to an electrical system tend to be complicated and difficult to install.
The persons, e.g., roofers, who typically install shingles are often not trained in making electrical connections. Roofers tend to be efficient at installing shingles on a roof, such as by laying shingles in successive rows to cover the roof. Roofers do not typically make electrical connections or install electrical devices on a roof. There is a need for roof shingles having solar panels that are simple and easy to install on a roof and connect to an electrical system. Specifically, there is a need for roof shingles that incorporate solar panels and can be installed by roofers with conventional roofing skills.